


Все прекрасные вещи - ядовиты, отравлены

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несомненное достоинство в том, что уже ядовитое сложнее отравить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все прекрасные вещи - ядовиты, отравлены

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



В первый раз они видятся на званом вечере - Дориан воздушна и как будто невесома. Шелест ее платья и аромат арбуза преследует Ванессу во снах еще несколько дней. Ванесса знает, что ее сны никогда не бывают просто так.   
Что удивительно, во снах она никогда не видит мисс Грей. Запах, ощущение гладкой кожи, похожее на прикосновение к цветку, шепот: “Ваши руки жаждут прикосновений”, но никогда не полный образ. Мисс Дориан Грей неуловимая загадка, непонятно, чем ее привлекшая. Кому, как не Ванессе знать о том, насколько такие загадки опасны. И все же, когда они сталкиваются на конной прогулке очередного благотворительного общества, она не удерживается. Возможно, потому что сейчас мисс Грей похожа не на распустившийся цветок, как было в первую их встречу, а только на бутон. Гладкие зачесанные волосы, строгое платье. И эта улыбка в переменчивом свете газовых рожков и блеске драгоценностей такая знающая, соблазняющая, в свете утреннего солнца совсем невинная. Сегодня мисс Грей пахнет медом.   
Она смеется и просит называть ее просто Дориан, и не возможно не подчиниться, невозможно сопротивляться этой невинности. У Ванессы кружится голова, и она уверяет себя, что это от быстрой скачки.  
В третий раз они видятся в оранжерее (Ванесса видит ее и следует за ней, как муха на Венерин башмачок). На Дориан тяжелое красное платье, едва ли подходящее для дневного туалета, но от нее пахнет чем-то острым и перченым, она широко улыбается, и в этот раз улыбка опасная, жалящая. Сейчас она - цветок в самом расцвете. Они смотрят на самую редкую в мире орхидею, Дориан рассказывает о том, что в следующий раз она будет цвести спустя целую жизнь - через пятнадцать лет. В словах ее скрыты насмешка и меланхолия, но через секунду она снова снова широко улыбается.   
Все прекрасные вещи - ядовиты, отравлены, и кажется, невинно выглядящая мисс Дориан Грей знает это получше Ванессы.   
Однажды, она просто внезапно заходит за Ванессой и ведет ее на встречу приключениям. Они гуляют в стылом ноябрьском воздухе и румянец на щеках Дориан можно сравнить только с лепестками какого-нибудь экзотического цветка.   
Наконец, они заходят в фотомастерскую.   
\- Фотография - способ оставить сообщение вечности, - улыбается мисс Грей. - Мне бы хотелось, чтобы кусочек вашей души остался со мной навсегда.   
\- В вечности, ограниченной вашей жизнью?  
\- О нет, в моем случае, думаю, это будет просто вечность. Я предпочитаю картины, они более постоянные.  
В Дориан действительно есть что-то постоянное. Как будто ей задали рамки, невообразимо широкие, но все же не бесконечные. И в этих рамках она вольна делать что хочет, но выйти за них не способна. Собственно, как и любая женщина их мира. Вся разница в ширине рамок.  
В этот день от нее не пахнет ничем, и она скромна даже более, чем стоило быть девушке их круга. Только скулы все еще розовеют нежным цветом, когда они прощаются. Ванессе хочется оставить на ней свой запах.   
Они ходят в рестораны, музеи, театры, говорят обо всем на свете - и ни о чем. Если верить Дориан, то она побывала в таком количестве мест и прочитала такое количество книг, что это просто смешно предполагать для ее юного возраста, а не верить не получается. Ванесса видит, что этот взгляд, и это невинное лицо, на самом деле совсем не такие, как кажутся. В этих улыбках прячется гораздо больше зла и порока, чем можно себе представить. Но они не отталкивают, наоборот, манят, как самые ядовитые цветы приманивают своих жертв. Благодаря Дориан Ванесса стала неплохо разбираться в ботанике. С другой стороны - душа ее кажется чистой, как будто распахнутой навстречу всему миру, одинаково порокам и добродетелям.Видимо, сквозняк, гуляющий в ее груди, выдувает все, не давая задержаться ничему.  
Когда Ванесса говорит это Дориан, та лишь смеется и говорит, что уж мисс Айвз удалось там задержаться. Но, на самом деле, вымести все - не такой уж плохой способ уборки. По крайней мере, всегда остается место для чего-то нового.  
В этом, пожалуй, самая большая загадка Дориан - она кажется искушенной, все повидавшей и разочаровавшейся, но в каждой черте ее дышит невинность, нежность, хрупкость цветка. Когда она обращает свой взгляд на Ванессу, кажется, что она для нее первое большое переживание, как будто до этого она жила в черно-белом мире, а Ванесса сплошь состоит из ярких цветочных соцветий. Ванесса знает, что на самом деле все наоборот - она скорее состоит только из черно-белых ломких линий, похожая на паука, сжирающего все прекрасное, что попадает ему в сети. Дориан это тоже следовало бы знать. Возможно, она знает это лучше Ванессы.   
Это удивительная невинность, не скрывающая порочность, а сочетающаяся с ней, как будто один цвет смешивается с другим, и уже не разобрать, где похоть, а где скромность.   
Ванесса вспоминает Мину как образец чистоты и невинности и напротив ставит себя, как олицетворение самого отвратительного. И Дориан - посередине, вбирая самые сильные черты, как тщательно селекционируемый цветок, прекрасный и уникальный.

Однажды, когда Дориан пахнет особенно неожиданно - перцем, Ванесса не удерживается и спрашивает:  
\- Как вы выбираете аромат, мисс Грей?  
\- Все зависит, от того, кем я хочу быть, - она легким движением поправляет волосы, и кажется обольстительной как никогда. - И я просила звать меня Дориан.  
Контраст обжигающего запаха перца и строгого платья, закрывающего шею и руки, тяжелых колец и простой гладкой прически манит, заставляет склониться ближе, прикоснуться.  
\- И кем же вы хотите сегодня быть? - Ванесса не может удержаться и поправляет выбившийся из прически локон.  
\- Сегодня я хочу быть той, кто вам нравится.  
Кажется, запах перца будет всегда заставлять биться ее сердце чаще.

После очередного ужина они оказываются дома у Дориан. Все стены в зале завешаны портретами и не хватает только одного - самой мисс Грей.   
\- Зачем вам столько портретов?  
\- Я люблю, когда на меня смотрят, - улыбается Дориан и подает ей бокал с вином.  
\- Тогда вам стоило бы стать актрисой.  
\- Неужели я настолько плохо играю?   
\- Пожалуй, вы лучшая актриса, которую я видела.  
Дориан приближается к ней и улыбка исчезает с ее лица, являя что-то гораздо темное и опасное. На секунду Ванессе кажется, что она слышит запах сгнившего мяса, но это уже не важно. Ничего не важно, потому что Дориан целует ее.  
Это одновременно и пытка, и наслаждение. Сочетание порока и невинности, Дориан все это явно не в первой, но когда она расстегивает корсет - неожиданно краснеет, будто девственница на брачном ложе. И пути назад нет. Ванесса сжимает ее руки до синяков, и любовь с ненавистью смешиваются в самый гремучий коктейль. Она царапает, душит, тянет за волосы, кусает - хочет причинить боль, обезопасить себя, но кажется, это для Дориан самая нежная ласка. Она мягко перехватывает руки Ванессы и теперь наступает ее очередь - Дориан ласкает ее нежно, почти трепетно - и вот это самая настоящая пытка.   
Дориан действительно отравляет ее собой. И чтобы это не стоило Ванессе, она должна удержаться. На руках мисс Грей расцветают синяки, а она дарит последний нежный поцелуй. Это не отравляет Ванессу, это ее убивает и она лучше возобновит общение со своим старым другом, чем вытерпит это. Он, конечно, слышит. Свечи тухнут, и Ванесса, придя в себя, понимает, что наделала. Она бежит изо всех сил, но от некоторых не убежать.  
Она преследует Ванессу упорнее, чем можно было только представить. Ванессе уже стоило бы испугаться, только вот недавно она столкнулась с кое-кем гораздо хуже изменчивой и очаровательной мисс Грей. В некотором смысле, именно благодаря ей, состоялась эта знаменательная встреча, чуть не стоившая Ванессе жизни. И все же, Дориан преследует ее, несмотря на отказы, она настаивает на встрече, и однажды, Ванесса не выдерживает. Она все еще чувствует себя не очень хорошо, на улице буран, но камин растоплен, и Ванесса чувствует себя в безопасности. Способной выдержать еще один раунд настойчивости мисс Грей. Та влетает в зал, но, увидев застывшую в кресле Ванессу, замирает на секунду, и все же медленно приближается и садится у ног. И смотрит снизу вверх, в этом взгляде мольба смешивается с приказом - Дориан как всегда очаровательно постоянна в своем непостоянстве. Она смотрит и смотрит, и как будто успокаивается. Ванессе интересно, что же она видит в ее лице, но почему-то не решается прервать молчание.   
\- Мне жаль, мисс Айвз, - наконец произносит Дориан. - Но, кажется, вы обречены быть со мной.   
Она кладет голову Ванессе на колени, так чтобы можно было смотреть на огонь и то ли произносит вслух, то ли слишком громко думает:  
\- Я могла бы принять яд из твоих рук.  
Ванесса не может удержаться и расплетает прическу Дориан, играет с локонами и размышляет, что была так озабочена тем, чтобы Дориан ее не отравила, что в конечном счете отравляет себя сама. И от этого демона ей не спастись.


End file.
